The Angel's Feather
by Vintage Memories
Summary: The world is hidden with many mysteries, but this one is about Forgiveness and Hope. Everybody gets a second chance, right? Well, this is the story of a girl; pick at birth to become an angel for the Gods of Olympus. Rated T, just in case.
1. A Tree is My Best Friend

**Disclaimer~**_**Do I look like a man? I'm pretty sure that I'm a girl with roller coaster mood swings. I don't own anything expect my characters and this idea.**_

_(Here lies the invisible line that separates everything. His name is Bob J.)_

**_~Celestial~_**

**_This book is going to introduce you to the angels of life and death; also some of the mysterious creatures that you seem to see at times. This book is going to change everything; believe me..._**

_(Here lies the invisible line that separates everything. He lives on 123 Street St.)_

_**Let me start by introducing myself; my name is Celestial and I'm an angel; you don't believe me? Then, tell me why? Sure, there are dozens of reason why you don't believe me, but just give me one and I can answer it back with information. My kind are most **__**definitely am not one of those angels that you see on Valentine and Christmas. Angels aren't dead people actually; they are chosen from birth by the thing that they have done in their last life. Also if you chosen as an Angel, it means that you have done something horrible and painful in your last life; so you probably get the point. You have a second chance to change everything, so we have to help humans, who are scared to death and actually needs help. Then, when we accomplish, we are granted a pair of long metallic, pearl feathery wings. We say our goodbyes, leave earth, and to the heavens, since Zeus kind of needs help around his kingdom. So far, I have been stuck on earth for fourteen years and I will have to finish with being a helper by the time I turn eighteen. Oh yeah, did I mention if I don't; then, the ones I love will be tortured for timeless and endless years. You gotta love being the Gods' helper.**_

_(Here's lies an invisible line that separates everything. His last name is Jones. )_

"This is torture!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the sky blue bedspread. Luke just sighed in despair.

"Okay, fine with me if you want to fail the 8th grade," He sighed and hang his head with no hope for me. I stared at him with confusion; Luke _never_ hangs his head in despair. Am I actually that bad with the math equations? I sighed and slowly gathered up the textbooks and marble composition notebooks.

"How about we take a break and try to relax for a while?" I gently smiled at him. I placed the books on a random table and walked to the back yard. The fresh scent of pine trees & blooming roses greeted me; I laid down in the softy grass and twirled my finger around the petals of a white rose. I stared into the sky and frowned; how long must they punish me? I slowly got up and dusted of the grass that was stuck to my clothing. My real name was Celestial Marianna Veronica, but now, another name rings in my head. Margaret Rosalie Smith; the name that was now, mine.

"When you break the rules, there are consequences," Luke whispered, leaning against the exterior French doors.

"What? You're a mind reader now?" I asked him and then, pushed him away, so that I can get inside.

"Not exactly, I didn't even know that you were thinking of that," Luke Castellan smirked. Oh, you don't know how much I wanted to slap his stupid smile away! He is an idiotic, stupidity son of Hermes. Of course, the boy got a second chance because Luke sacrificed himself to save everybody. Zeus is going to be so annoyed when he becomes an angel and start to pull pranks on the Major & Minor Gods/Goddess. His father is probably going to join him, which makes it worst.

I sighed and quickly check my watch. 2:19 P.M. Oh great, I'm late. I grabbed my massager bag and hook the strap on to my shoulder. I was so busted; why must it always be me? I slipped into my vintage converse and ran to outside. "See you later!"I yelled to him without meeting his capturing icy blue eyes. I slammed the door shut and raced outside. I started to run Entrants Breeze Cafe it was a little place that you can just hang out near a nice yard with cherry blossoms blooming. I walked in and walked over to the register for ice mocha. I was handed a small plastic cup with a black straw in the middle. I thanked the girl and walked outside to see my best friend/ tree nymph, leaning against a Japanese Cherry Tree.

"Hi, how come you're so late?" The girl with bark brown hair. I sighed and sipped the ice mocha. "Come on, tell Aunt Florence."

"Luke, you know him. Before you can say anything, he has changed. The boy is going to help a mortal, "I weakly smiled at her, seeing Florence all pale and everything was kinda creepy.

"Luke was the one who destroy my family! How can you be friends with him? Why would you be friends with him? You a-" I cut her out, before she said something else about him.

"You know that he's mostly the only one who understands me, right?" I smiled kindly.

"You shouldn't get attach to him, okay? Promise me that," She mumbled. I sighed and smiled gently. I nodded; of course, I won't, if I do then, it would be big trouble and a whole bunch of emotions splattering around everywhere.

_After a while..._

I walked home with my head staring at the ground as my thoughts were bouncing around my mind.

_'Sorry, everybody... I won't be able to... Snap out of it! Yes, you can do it!'_I thought and wasn't even focused on which way I was walking. Then, I bumped into someone.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head and stood up. I dust myself and looked at the person I accidently bumped into. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him/her. I couldn't see their face at all because he/she was wearing a black hoodie.

"Yeah," He mumbled and stood up. The hood fell off and to reveal a boy with sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I apologized and accidently bumped into him again, but lucky, he caught me.

"I'm so sorry about that. Gods, why am I so clumsy?" I said, nervously and realized that I said, 'Gods.' How stupid can I get? Before he can answer back, I got back on my feet and started to run away, full speed. Great, he probably thinks that I'm a weirdo. Wait. Why would I care what he thinks? I shook the thoughts away and sooner or later, was at the front door of my home. I breathed heavily and opened the door; it was just five o' clock. I still have thirty minutes until my 'parents' gets home. I slipped into my bedroom and collapsed on to the light pink blanket. I wrapped myself under it and try to fall asleep as soon as I can. I stayed still and fell into a room of darkness.

_(Here lies a invisible line. He eats only chocolate chips cookie.)_

**Sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes. Hey, I ain't the best writer in the world and mostly likely, the worst writer in my school. **

**Anyway... Click the pretty little blue button. Come on, you know that you want too. **

**Leave a suggestion or a comment on the story. You know you want to click blue button.**

** ~ Peace Out, Peps!**

** A Idiotic Girl **


	2. Behind the Chapters

**Disclaimer ~_I don't own anything, expect for Celestial, Lynn/Rosalie/Me, The blue-eyed boy, and Florence._**

**_Celestial: Hey! We are our own beings! You don't own us!_**

**_Florence: Yeah, what she said!_**

**_Me: Shut up._**

**_Both: Yes, Madam._**

**_Me: Now, that's better._**

**_Nico di Anglo: *comes in* I am not going to wear this! *hands me a pink dress with sparkles*_**

**_Me: But you're the only girl that I can replace her with!_**

**_Nico di Anglo: I'm not a girl! Do I look like a girl?_**

**_Me: Yes._**

**_Celestial: Yuppers._**

**_Florence: Most definitely._**

**_Nico di Anglo: *sighs in forfeit* Can you at least stop typing my last name?_**

**_Me: Why?_**

**_Nico di Anglo: JUST STOP, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!_**

**_Me: Fine, but take a shower. You reek of death._**

**_Nico: O-*gets cut off by screaming fangirls*_**

**_Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU, NICO!_**

**_Nico: AHH! HELP! *trying to hide* How did they find me?_**

**_Me: I hired them._**

**_Nico: Why?_**

**_Me: So you can get tortured. Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to have to finish writing this. *leaves Nico to fangirls*_**

_(This is an invisible line. Its name is Coffee and has 2 BF named Sugar and Cream.)_

**_1! 2! 3!_**

"Action!" Lynn yelled with her loud voice. Celestial was being dragged out in a pair of white fabric shorts with a black tank top.

"Huh?"Celestial opened her eyes. "Is this another nightmare?" She mumbled and fell back asleep. Lynn walked up to her and cleared her throat. She stood above the sleeping girl with a peaceful smile and then, leaned closer to her left ear.

"WAKE UP! YOU WERE LATE FOR THE SENCE TODAY, SO WE WILL BE SHOOTING IN YOUR PJs!" The chocolate brown-eyed girl yelled into Celestial's ear. She immediately woke up to find Lynn, whose eyes were now bloodshot red as Celestial looked at her as if she was Medusa. A blue-eyed boy came out just in time and dressed in a simply black jacket with black jeans; his spiky blonde hair was in its casual style.

"Oh great, why is that Dumbo Head here? Seriously, couldn't you choose someone else? "Celestial asked. Her long coco brown hair swing as she crossed the light tan arms. Rosalie's eyes glared at the brown-haired girl, which scared her enough to undo the crossed arms.

"Aw, if you love me, you can just say so," The spiky-haired boy smirked. Celestial blushed a scarlet red shade, but he couldn't find out if it was humiliation or love. The two teenagers were childhood friends and might as will be lovers; only if they weren't so blind.

"You two, SHUT UP! We have to rehearsal the story, so I don't want to hear you two complaining, "Lynn sighed. She has chosen the two actors because of their relationship, but the girl really couldn't take this anymore. At least, they aren't complaining right now...

_Two Hours Later... ~ Kissing Scene..._

Celestial and the spiky-haired boy blushed a shade of autumn red; they were about an inch close, but the two teenagers' heart was beating out of its shell. Florence was bitted her nails and gripping on to her seat.

_'Okay, it's just a kiss. You can do this, Celestial. It's just a freaking kiss!'_The green-eyed girl repeated in her mind. Only to not know that the blue-eyed boy was repeating the same exact thing; now, they were about sixteen centimeters close and then... CRASH! Luke comes storming in with a tablet in his hands; yes, Lynn is a tree hugger, so she brought every staff and characters a touch screen tablet.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The frenetic boy's eyes widen as three angry girls stood in front of him.

"Luke..." Florence, Celestial, and Lynn growled as they both had weapons in their hands.

"Hey, look at the time! I better get going..." Luke smiled awkwardly as he started to tip-toed back. "Holy Zeus!" The boy screamed in horror.

"Come here, you bloody boy!" Florence yelled; she gripped on to the bow's handle and aimed at Luke. "Aw man, I missed!" She sighed.

"Luke..." Celestial got a firm grip on her whip and started to swing it at him. "YOU IDOIT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To those who filled out a character form back in August; if you want any of your character to be featured in a Behind the Chapters. Please PM me. I will be updating tomorrow also, but if you have sent a character form. Please wait until like the fourth chapter.<em>**

**The Writer ~**

**Lynn**


End file.
